Rengo
by kaelys
Summary: Une petite histoire encore une fois au plus près du manga  enfin j'espère  qui est centrée sur Hikaru et Akira.  Hikaru va entraîner Akira dans son club de go et lui montrer que jouer au go s'est aussi s'amuser!


RENGO

Je lève les yeux vers mon adversaire, il a compris qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de continuer. Ses mains se crispent et il me regarde avec défi.

- J'abandonne.

- Merci pour la partie.

Il regarde à nouveau le goban. Il range les pierres avec mon aide et se lève. Mais avant de partir, il se retourne et dit :

- Vous êtes vraiment très fort, mais à bien y réfléchir je ne voudrais échanger ma place avec la votre pour rien au monde, Toya sensei.

Interloqué, je le regarde partir sans un mot. Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, ou plutôt je ne le comprends que trop bien… J'ai tout sacrifié pour le go. Je n'ai pas eu une enfance classique, je n'ai jamais joué comme les enfants de mon âge, je n'ai jamais eu d'amis de mon age, car j'étais toujours trop occupé à travailler mon go. Shindo…C'est mon rival, mais est-ce que je peux le considérer comme un ami ? J'en doute. Que suis-je pour lui à part un moyen de devenir plus fort ?

Je ne m'en suis jamais plaint. Mais aujourd'hui, l'idée de n'être que « Toya Akira » pour Shindo m'est insupportable.

Je suis d'ailleurs en train de l'attendre, il est encore en retard. Si nous étions vraiment amis, si je comptais un peu plus pour lui, il serait au moins à l'heure de temps en temps. Et moi, je suis là à l'attendre parce que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. Pathétique, je suis pathétique. Je me sens d'une humeur mélancolique qui ne me ressemble pas. Cette solitude me pèse comme jamais auparavant et le bruit des pierres sur le goban devient assourdissant.

Il arrive enfin. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai même pas le courage de l'invectiver sur son retard. Je suis las. Il a l'air surpris et s'installe tout en s'excusant. J'écoute à peine mais je retiens une chose, il était avec « ses » amis, voilà qui fait une dichotomie parfaite entre eux et moi. Le message est on ne peut plus clair. Mais pour être honnête, je le savais déjà. Je ne suis pas du genre à me faire des illusions. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ressens un tel vide, une telle tristesse.

Je m'aperçois à peine que le jeu vient de prendre une réelle mauvaise tournure pour noir et que je suis en train de me laisser horriblement déborder sur le coin gauche. Shindo s'arrête étonné.

- Toya, est-ce que ça va ?

Je ne sais que dire, à part que je n'ai jamais joué aussi mal depuis longtemps. Shindo balaye le jeu d'une main.

- Shindo !

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Ton jeu…

Tu as raison, je ne suis même pas digne d'être ton adversaire aujourd'hui. Alors espérer être ton ami. Il pose sa main sur mon front.

- Tu ne sembles pourtant pas avoir de fièvre.

- Tout va bien, protestais-je faiblement.

- Tu te moques de moi ! La dernière fois que tu as joué de cette façon tu devais avoir 5 ans ! Alors dis-moi ce qui ne va pas !

- Je…

Je suis incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Je n'y arrive pas. Shindo me prend par la main et m'entraîne dehors. Il me sourit :

- Je ne tiens pas à remporter ma première victoire d'une façon aussi déloyale !

- Première, dis-je d'un air étonné.

Le visage de Shindo s'éclaire.

- Enfin une lueur d'intérêt ! dit-il d'un air mystérieux. Allez viens ! Si tu ne veux pas parler, je peux comprendre. Alors laisse-moi juste essayer de te changer les idées !

Il m'entraîne comme un tourbillon dans le métro puis à travers rues et ruelles. Nous nous trouvons devant un club de go.

- C'est « mon » club de go !

Je tremble involontairement. Il sait que je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme aujourd'hui et il m'a emmené ici pour que tout le monde puisse le voir me battre ! Ce n'est pas possible ! J'ai l'horrible impression que je suis en train de me faire piéger.

- Shindo ! Ca fait longtemps ! Comment ça va ! Tu nous as amené un ami !

- C'est Toya.

- Enchanté, dis-je en m'inclinant poliment.

- Toya…Akira ? Le Toya Akira, 3e dan ?

J'acquiesce un peu mal à l'aise.

- Votre dernier match était vraiment passionnant !

- Et dire que quand tu nous disais que Toya était ton rival, je n'y croyais pas !

- Je me souviens encore quand il disait vous verrez un jour, je le rattraperais !

Et l'homme se mit à passer sa main dans les cheveux d'Hikaru.

- Kawai san ! Si je suis venu, c'est pour faire un truc un peu différent.

- Différent ?

- Si on faisait une partie de rengo, comme avant ! Avec moi dans une équipe et Toya dans l'autre ! Ce serait sympa !

- Du rengo, demanda une jeune fille qui se tenait dans le coin. C'est quoi ?

- On joue par équipe, et chacun son tour, expliquais-je, sans pouvoir communiquer avec les gens de sa propre équipe sur sa stratégie.

- Ca à l'air génial, est-ce que je peux…Pardon, je ne suis que débutante. Ce ne serait certainement pas très intéressant pour vous.

- Au contraire, dit Shindo.

- Et moi, je peux jouer…

- Moi aussi !

Tout le monde voulait jouer ! Et finalement nous nous sommes retrouvé à 3 contre 3. Shindo, Kawai et la jeune débutante Mlle Yukida, contre le propriétaire du club, un jeune homme tout aussi débutant que la jeune fille et moi. Tout le monde était en train d'observer la partie et il fallait bien avouer que moi aussi je commençais à me laisser gagner par l'atmosphère grisante qui régnait dans le club.

C'était un vrai challenge. Il fallait trouver une stratégie assez explicite pour qu'elle soit compréhensible et penser qu'un coup sur trois allait être plus ou moins bon…Voilà qui rendait la partie assez imprévisible.

- Mettons un enjeu pour rendre cette partie plus intéressante, dit Kawai. Les perdants paieront le repas des gagnants !

Il se tourna vers Shindo.

- Si tu dis une seule fois le mot ramen, je t'étrangle !

- Kawai san ! proteste Shindo.

- De toute manière, dit le propriétaire, je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez gagner alors que nous avons Toya dans notre équipe ! Commençons !

Les premiers coups s'enchaînent et j'ai laissé mon équipier choisir de la stratégie a adopter. Ca marche suffisamment pour nous laisser l'avantage. C'est autour de Mlle Yukida. Elle semble un peu nerveuse car tous les regards se tournent vers elle. Elle fixe le goban et joue un coup…

Shindo éclate de rire et Mlle Yukida baisse la tête.

- Je suis désolée ! Je pensais que c'était un bon coup, ça me semblait …

- C'était le meilleur coup possible, s'exclame Shindo. Tu as complètement détruit toute la stratégie de Noir !

Le coin droit est ravagé…

- La partie n'est pas finie Shindo ! dis-je.

- Je ne vois pas comment ses pierres pourraient être sauvées, c'est …

Puis le troisième équipier joua en faisant une énorme erreur et c'était à moi de jouer. Le visage de Shindo se décomposa une seconde…Je ne put m'empêcher de rire, non pas devant l'erreur commise, mais devant la mine déconfite de Shindo ! J'essaye de me retenir, mais plus j'essaye plus l'envie de rire me prend. Après tout le coup était évident pour nous, mais pas si simple que ça ! Puis Shindo se mit lui aussi à rire.

- Pardon ! dis-je en étouffant tant bien que mal mes éclats de rire…Je ne me moquais pas…C'est juste que Shindo…. Le coup n'était pas si évident…

- Nous voici à égalité, dit Shindo en se reprenant difficilement.

La partie continua dans une très bonne ambiance et finalement nous avons gagné d'un moku et demi…C'était juste !

- Shindo ! invectiva Kawai san…La seule bonne nouvelle que je peux retirer de notre défaite est que nous allons sûrement échapper au ramen ! N'est-ce pas Toya kun !

- Puisque c'est vous qui nous payez le repas, le choix vous revient, dis-je.

- Ra…

La main de Kawai san l'empêche de continuer…

- Sushis alors, et c'est moi qui invite !

- Laissez-moi juste appeler mes parents pour leur dire de ne pas m'attendre pour le repas de ce soir, dis-je.

Je sors mon portable et me rend compte que la batterie est déchargée depuis longtemps. Le propriétaire me montre l'appareil qui se trouve derrière le comptoir. J'allais protester en demandant s'il n y avait pas une cabine téléphonique dans le quartier, mais finalement j'accepte.

- Moshi moshi ! Otto san. C'était pour prévenir que je ne rentrerai pas ce soir pour le dîner. Je suis invité à manger par Shindo et des amis à lui de son club de go.

Je prend quelques minutes pour expliquer la situation à mon père et raccroche pour m'apercevoir que tous me regarde avec un air étonné !

Le propriétaire du club s'empare du téléphone comme d'un trésor.

- Je crois que je vais le mettre sous verre avec un écriteau « Ce téléphone a servi pour une communication entre le grand Toya Akira et Toya Meijin ! ».

Tous éclatent de rire en voyant mon embarras et Kawai nous fait sortir du club.

Ils finirent dans un petit restaurant à sushis, situés à deux pas. Une fois attablés, ils dégustèrent d'excellents sushis en se rappelant entre deux éclats de rire les différents rebondissements de la partie ! Akira ne s'était rarement senti aussi à l'aise avec des inconnus. Toute mélancolie l'avait quittée. Shindo lui avait dit qu'il voulait lui changer les idées et il s'était vraiment amusé lors de cette partie. Il sourit en revoyant la tête de Shindo lorsque son partenaire avait loupé l'occasion de tuer leurs pierres du coin !

- Promettez-moi de revenir Toya kun ! Vous nous devez une revanche ! Et vous en profiterez pour ramenez ce gamin aux mèches blondes qui vous sert de rival !

- Kawai san !

- Je reviendrais avec plaisir, Kawai san, ne vous inquiétez-pas ! Et je le ramènerai même si je dois le traîner par les cheveux !

- Quand est-ce que vous allez cesser de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là !

- Si tu venais nous voir plus souvent, je n'aurai peut être pas à faire ça ! Depuis notre visite à Hiroshima sur les sites de Shusakuu, tu n'es pas revenu une seule fois !

Une visite à Hiroshima sur les sites de Shusakuu, j'écoute avec attention. Le visage de Shindo se ferme…

- Et tous ces matchs où tu ne t'es même pas montré ! J'espère que tu as une bonne explication, Shindo !

Shindo baisse la tête.

- Kawai san…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je…

- Pourquoi Shindo !

- Pardon, je …

Sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure. Et il se lève doucement, comme s'il n'avait même plus la force de courir.

- Shindo !

Kawai san lui prend le bras. Shindo lève les yeux vers lui, lentement. Je put lire une tristesse sans fond dans son regard qui fit lâcher prise à Kawai san. Shindo sortit d'un pas lent du restaurant.

Kawai san, le regarda partir.

- Je ne le comprends pas ! Qu'est-ce qui a pu lui arriver pour porter en lui une telle blessure. C'est comme s'il avait perdu quelqu'un de très proche. Ou plutôt comme s'il avait perdu une partie de lui même. Vous qui êtes son ami, vous a t'il parlé.

- Non. Il y a encore pas mal de choses qui me dépasse chez Shindo.

- Bienvenue au club alors ! Quand nous sommes allés à Hiroshima, il avait l'air de chercher quelque chose, quelqu'un peut être. Il passait d'un site à l'autre à toute vitesse, et une fois, il a dit « Il n'est pas là non plus ». J'ai fait comme si je n'avais rien entendu, mais je ne comprends toujours pas. Et quand il a appris qu'il y avait la tombe de Shusakuu à Tokyo, il est devenu comme fou ! Il était en train de jouer contre le représentant amateur du japon, et pour finir la partie le plus rapidement possible, il lui a fait du speed go et l'a battu de façon horrible ! Et une fois que nous sommes arrivés sur la tombe de Shusaaku, il s'est effondré. Impossible de lui faire dire un mot !

« C'est comme s'il avait perdu quelqu'un de très proche. Ou plutôt comme s'il avait perdu une partie de lui même ». Il cherchait quelqu'un…Etait-ce Sai ? Peut être que Sai avait disparu et que c'est pour ça qu'il lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas assez doué pour continuer à jouer…Parce que Sai avait disparu. Mais quel était le rapport entre Sai et Shusaaku Honimbô…

- Vous feriez mieux d'aller le rejoindre, ajouta t'il. Il doit vous attendre !

M'attendre, peut être, je n'en suis pas sûr !

Je sors et me dirige vers la première station de métro.

- Toya !

- Shindo.

Je m'apprêtais à lui demander pourquoi est-ce qu'il était parti ainsi, mais je retiens ma question.

- Merci, me dit-il apparemment conscient de mes efforts. Alors, tu t'es amusé ! C'était génial ! La tête que tu as fait quand Mlle Yukida a déjoué toute ta stratégie en un coup !

- Et toi alors, tu peux parler… « Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais sauver ses pierres » dis-je en l'imitant, et l'instant d'après…

Je ne peux m'empêcher à nouveau de rire tandis que Shindo me cours après en me menaçant !

Nous nous arrêtons hors d'haleine au bord du quai !

- Merci.

- C'est rien, dit-il un peu embarrassé ! Je ferais un piètre ami, si je n'étais là que lorsque tout va bien ! Tu sais, toi aussi tu as le droit de flancher quelquefois. Je n'ai pas oublié quand tu es venu me chercher à Haze, lorsque j'ai faillit abandonner le go. Ca m'a vraiment touché, sûrement beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois … Enfin, sache simplement que si un jour tu as le moindre problème, tu pourras toujours venir me voir. Même si tu ne veux pas parler, ce que je peux aisément comprendre, je serais toujours là pour te changer les idées ! Les amis c'est fait pour ça !

Je le regarde un peu honteux d'avoir douter de son amitié.

-Merci !

C'est tout ce que je peux dire, mais rarement je n'ai remercié quelqu'un avec autant de sincérité.

Nous montons dans la rame de métro.

- Toya, de quoi avez-vous parlé quand je suis parti.

- De ton voyage à Hiroshima et sur la tombe de Shusaaku à Tokyo. Tu sais ils sont tous inquiets à ton sujet et ils voudraient tant savoir ce qui t'as poussé à presque abandonner le go. Et … moi aussi. Kawai san pense que tu cherchais quelqu'un. Moi je pense que tu…

J'hésite à lui faire part de mes réflexions…

- Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais je pense que Sai faisait parti de toi, et qu'un jour il a disparu. C'est pour ça que tu le cherchais, et que tu pensais n'être pas assez doué pour jouer. Tu pensais sûrement que tout le monde ne voyait que Sai, que je ne voyais que Sai dans ton jeu. Mais le jour où je suis venu te voir à Haze, c'était Hikaru Shindo, mon rival que je cherchais et non Sai.

Devant le silence de Shindo, je commence à douter de mes propres affirmations.

- Pardon, je dis sûrement n'importe quoi !

Shindo lève enfin la tête et sourit.

- Shindo, je…

- Je descends ici… Fujiwarano Sai, il s'appelait Fujiwarano Sai, dit-il juste avant de descendre sur le quai.

Le train repart et je le regarde me faire un signe de la main, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Shindo !


End file.
